


Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow! -Dean Martin

by AzuleOpal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: But don't worry and just ask what it means, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Lafayette and Adrienne are really in love, Let's pretend this song existed back then, Lots of French, Super Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuleOpal/pseuds/AzuleOpal
Summary: Lafayette sings a Christmas song for his girlfriend Adrienne and is overall in love.





	Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow! -Dean Martin

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ask what any and all the French means if you're too lazy to use Google Translate.

It’s a cold December night, but Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de La Fayette, Marquis de Lafayette and his girlfriend, Marie Adrienne Françoise de Noailles are warm in Hotel de Noailles, as Lafayette is visiting from America. 

They are sitting in front of a crackling fireplace. Lafayette is watching his beautiful girlfriend as she stares into the fire, humming some song or other. She has her elegant hands wrapped around a mug of steaming hot cocoa, placed delicately on her pale blue gown.

Lafayette decides to break the silence. With song.

“Well, the weather outside is frightful," He starts, "but the fire is so delightful.” Adrienne looks at him, then smiles at his accent.

“And since we’ve no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!” He grins at her and she blows him a kiss.

He pauses to look outside the window, where the moon illuminates the snow sparkling as it falls gently to the ground outside.

“It doesn’t show signs of stopping, and I brought some corn for popping…” He pulls a bag of popcorn kernels out from behind his chair and laughs when Adrienne brightens joyfully.

“And since we’ve no place to go” He sings

“Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!” She sings with him, harmonizing beautifully.

They finish with bravado and Adrienne sighs happily. “Oh Gilbert, tu es si romantique! Et ton anglais est merveilleuse! Je suis si heureuse que tu es revenue ici pour Noël! Tu me manques en Amerique!”

“Adrienne, ma chère coeur, tu sais que je t’aime plus que n’importe quoi! Je serais ici chaque Noël! Pour toujours!” He gets up swiftly and takes her hands in his own, hot cocoa forgotten on the coffee table beside her chair.

“Je sais, mon chou. Je suis si fière de toi pour tout que tu as fait pour l'Amérique! Et je sais que tu es aussi!” She winks at him, smiling broadly.

He blushes a bit and smiles. “Tu as raison, ma chère coeur. Je t’aime si fort.” He squeezes her hands gently.

“Je t’aime aussi! Ah, comme c’est tard! Ton bateau à l'Amérique sort bientôt! Merde! Allez, prenez ton manteau, tu ne peux pas être en retard!” Adrienne bumbles, though hesitantly.

When Lafayette is all bundled up and the couple are at the door, Adrienne pulls Lafayette into a kiss and Lafayette begins to sing softly once more.

“When we finally kiss goodnight, how I’ll hate going out in the storm, but if you really hold me tight, all the way home I’ll be warm!” Lafayette crescendos, then lifts Adrienne and spins her in a circle and she squeals in excitement, laughing merrily.

Lafayette smiles and places her gently back on the floor, then he looks at the fireplace.

“Well the fire is slowly dying, but my dear, we’re still good-bye-ing. But as long as you love me so, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!” He smiles, then pulls Adrienne into a tight hug.

“Tu vas me manquer, ma chère Adrienne. Je t’aime plus que les étoiles aiment la lune.” He whispers into her ear softly.

“Je t’aime aussi. Tu vas me manquer toi même. Ecrit moi beaucoup.” She whispers back.

He hesitantly lets her go, gazing into her smiling eyes. “Je te le promets. Joyeux Noël, Adrienne, ma belle amour.” He kisses her gently once more, memorizing the feeling of her soft lips against his own, the feel of her smile as they kiss.

As he pulls away, he turns to leave, but grins back to Adrienne and waves joyfully. Adrienne laughs and waves back from the doorway, still smiling at her boyfriend’s singing, accent, and over all joyful silliness. 

“Joyeux Noël!” She yells back as Lafayette waves once more, blows a kiss, and turns to face the snowy path before him.

**Author's Note:**

> Joyeux Noël! Merry Christmas!


End file.
